An intelligent question answering (QA) system is an intelligent system based on reasoning from massive Internet data and thorough semantic language understanding. Intelligent QA systems not only can answer knowledge questions, but also can be applied to various fields closely related to daily life, such as medical care, education, life, and science and technology, significantly increasing the information acquisition efficiency.
Existing intelligent QA systems are based mainly on questions and answers in communities, and return a user's answer with high similarity after mining historical data about users' questions and answers, and calculating similarity between a user's question and existing questions in a QA site.
The disadvantages of the above intelligent QA systems lie in that the intelligent QA systems relying on a QA site have low coverage of questions and cannot meet the users' requirement to answer moderately to less frequently and rarely asked questions. Answers provided by such systems are non-deterministic and not accurate enough.